Naruto Hoshigaki
by GamesRMine
Summary: I have seen several Kisame raise Naruto fics, but I have never seen one where Naruto still grows up in the leaf and does not contain to the Kyuubi. Uzumaki's have a bloodline that allows for improved control over the user's water elemental affinity.
1. Chapter 1

I have seen several Kisame raise Naruto fics, but I have never seen one where Naruto still grows up in the leaf and does not contain to the Kyuubi. Uzumaki's have a bloodline that allows for improved control over the user's water elemental affinity.

Kisame Hoshigaki, The Monster of the Hidden Mist, Welder of Samehada, The Daimyo Killer was many things, but one thing no one has never thought he would be is loving. However, that is what's driving him to Konoha with his pregnant wife…. Kushina Uzumaki.

Ryu was not having a good day. He just made Chuunin and was assigned night guard duty at the gates- and to top it all off, it was pouring rain. "Yeah, today is not a good day." Ryu thought to himself. Amidst the mind-numbing boredom of night gate duty, he sees a large figure charging towards the gate, the rain blocking almost all view, but he appeared to be carrying someone. As the figure neared, the Chuunin was somewhat intimidated by the mystery man's large size and the huge sword on his back (also due to the man's conical hat and cloak).

"I am a Nuke-Nin from Kirigakure no Sato and I am seeking asylum here in Konoha. My wife is almost ready to….have our baby." Ryu could say he was shocked, but as a father himself he would personally lead this man to the hospital- after all the man couldn't be that dangerous with his pregnant wife in tow.

"Alright, come with me and I will take you to the hospital under ANBU watch while the Hokage is contacted." Ryu then sent a signal to the Hokage and the ANBU using his radio to tell them what was going on.

Minato Namikaze was rushing to the hospital- not only was his wife May Uzumaki giving birth to their daughter, but a missing-nin had asked for asylum along with his wife that was also about to go into labor. Minato was sure he would grant the man and his wife asylum- after all he knew what worrying about your wife was like and there were no strong missing Kirigakure ninjas that would likely fall in love.

At the hospital, Kisame was nervous. He and his love were surrounded by ANBU waiting for the HOKAGE(!) and the only good thing about this was that no one had recognized him yet. Kisame felt a small tug on his cloak. He looked down and saw a small child pulling on it. The kid looked up and blurted "Hey, you're blue." As soon as those words left the brat's mouth, the ANBU tensed and the Hokage just showed up. "Just great." thought Kisame sarcastically.

Minato stopped dead in the entrance when he heard the child call the giant of a man blue. There was only one person that was a missing nin and also blue- the merciless Kisame Hoshigaki. Minato sighed he should have known things would not be easy. He walked over towards Kisame and the woman that his medics were moving to the birthing room. "Well…. I did not think you would be the father-type, Hoshigaki."

Kisame turned slowly to Minato before he let a sadistic grin spit his face, revealing the shark-like teeth that filled his mouth. "Well, neither are you Hokage-Sama, but hey, you never really know people 'til you spill blood with them." At the mention of spilled blood, the ANBU tensed and the atmosphere lowered considerably.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he looked darkly at Kisame before speaking. "You are seeking asylum, so why chose Konoha?" The question was asked to lighten the mood and hopefully to get some answers.

Kisame knew what the Hokage was trying to do. He was no fool, but he could play along in the hopes the situation could be salvaged. "Well, Konoha was the closest and my wife said something about her sister here...what was her name again… AH now I remember May Uzumaki." That statement made the Minato's along with the ANBU's eyes widen in surprise.

Minato shock wore off quickly. His wife had talked about her sister quite often under the presumption she was dead. He had to test Kisame to see if this is true. "Is your wife Kushina Uzumaki?"

Kisame smile faded and he spoke with angry edge to his voice. "Yes, but what is it to you?" He had to know if the Hokage hated the Uzumaki clan. And if he did…well, things would get bloody fast. He adjusted his stance to allow for quick combat.

Minato held himself very still and looked directly in the eyes of Kisame before speaking. "Well in that case we should introduce are selves properly, my name is Minato Namikaze the 3rd Hokage and…your brother in law."

Kisame was doing the best impression of a fish out of water that has ever been done. He was now by law related to the 3rd Hokage…damn. "Well this is…..new." he said. " I hope you don't mind, but I would like to be with my wife." Kisame chuckled nervously as he stared at Minato not moving a muscle. They stood that way for several long second before both turned without saying a word and went to their respective wives.

Minato looked down on his wife before speaking in a hushed tone. "Well, good news. Your sister is alive and here giving birth to a little boy." May smiled at that before he continued. "The bad news is your brother in law is….Kisame Hoshigaki." Minato waited for the yelling to start. It would be soon if he knew his wife.

Kisame sat beside his wife holding her hand for several moments before talking to her. "I found out your sister here. She's married to….The 3rd Hokage." Kisame finished the sentence in a rush. His wife did what he expected her to do. She cursed then yelled at him. He flinched, but it was his duty as a man and husband to take it- at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The ANBU in a sloth mask heard yelling coming from both sides of the birthing corridors. He could hear every word perfectly. He let out a sigh before resting against a wall while saying "Women are troublesome." in a bored tone.

The doors to the hospital were slammed open by a chuunin. As she stood in the doorway, she yelled "Konoha is under attack by The Kyuubi!" She then fell to the ground dead after using all her chakra to make it to the hospital as fast as she could.

(The fight went the same as the show but Minato used his daughter and Kisame was mortally wounded.)

Kisame was dragging along Samehada towards the hospital supporting a gaping wound on his side. He knew he would die in a matter of days, but he had to see his wife and son. After all the attack had caused his boy to be born sooner then expected. Kisame saw a nurse rush towards him. "Sir." she said with sympathy in her eyes. "Your wife died in childbirth from the stress the demon chakra put on her." She paused, then reached out a tentative hand to touch his arm. " I will take you to your son."

Kisame followed her in a haze, his head spinning. His wife was dead. That terrible fact swirled around and around his mind. Then the Nurse stopped at a crib. He looked down and saw what looked like a baby version of himself. He could not help but smile at the cute, but shark-like baby. "I will leave you two alone, now." The Nurse made her way out of the room, leaving only Kisame and his son.

"Well," he spoke tentatively. "It's just us for now…but soon it will be just you." Kisame spoke in a gentle tone to his son. "I suppose you need a name." Kisame thought for a moment. "How about….Naruto? Heh, kinda ironic isn't it?" Kisame lifted his blade and had the newly named Naruto grab the handle. Before he let go, the blade had shrunk in proportion to the boy. "Samehada, we have had some good times haven't we? I want you to watch over my boy and teach him how to wield you." Kisame addressed his sword that now looked like a large child's toy in his son's hands, with the handle being sucked on. Kisame could not help but smile. "Guess what little guy? I talked to the old…new…something Hokage and he allowed me to write down all my Jutsu for you. He will give them to you after you learn hand signs and show him the complete set isn't great."

Kisame tried to pull off a smile, but it did not work due to the pain. Kisame found himself thinking he knew Konoha would not treat the boy too badly based on who his father was, but he probably would be dismissed a lot for his features. Sure they are cute 'til around five, then they start to scare people. Kisame chuckled a bit. Scaring people is useful in some situations, but a hindrance in others.

6 years later

Naruto was definitely not your normal child with his shark-like appearance. Couple that with the fact that he had graduated the academy at such a young age he was nothing short of amazing. Unlike other prodigies, he is not emotionless. The reason he worked so hard to pass was simple- his love of fighting. He needed to fight. That's what drove him. Naruto still did not know how he got a fan club dedicated to him by girls around his age. "Hell, I'm not a pretty boy, so why do they insist upon going after me? Maybe it's the way I dress?" he thought. Naruto looked over himself- a dark blue tank top under an open black cloak with many pockets. His legs were covered in baggy shinobi pants with medical wrappings from his ankle up to his knee and he was wearing standard shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was modeled after his fathers. Naruto let out a soft sigh. He liked his look too much to change it. Naruto sighed more loudly. He really needed someone to talk to and his sword, Samehada, was not great for conversation- well, only if it did not involve combat.

Naruto's teammates were another matter. Initially, there was Tatsuya. He was not sure what to think of the boy. The kid was loud, brash, and had an unhealthy obsession with a book called Icha Icha Paradise, but he was also skilled fighter with the Dragon summoning contract. His female teammate was… well, let's say a little off. Haruka's mind was always far away, but she did have great skill to become a medic-nin. She also held the Hare contract. He definitely had trouble with her Hare when he first saw one of them. He killed/skinned it and ate it- not a really good first impression to make. Then there was their Jounin sensei- Keima. The man was respectful, reserved, and fierce if need be. Personally Naruto could not stand the guy. He was just too honorable. I mean seriously, what ninja is honorable? Of course, he had never actually meet his team, he just studied them and read the reports. The Hare incident was before either of them passed the academy.

Naruto continued to walk towards the academy where the teams would be picked up by their sensei. He looked up from his musing and saw the Standard Konoha ninja academy. What made this one different from the clan academy was the fact that there were no clan heirs and they were dealt sub-pair equipment. However they made up for it by more physical training than the lectures that were more common in the clan's academy. Naruto never did like clans. He thought of them as a waste of time. He only cared about those that could fight and would not have to discuss anything.

As Naruto entered the academy, he saw his teammate Tatsuya. The lean brown-haired boy was reading an orange book in the corner of the classroom. Tatsuya was wearing a beige sleeveless jacket with a fishnet shirt under the jacket and plain shinobi pants in dark brown. The jacket itself had a stylized dragon head on the back.

Tatsuya was having a pretty good day. He had passed his genin exam and he also bought the new Icha Icha book. When he found out he was going to be on the same team as Haruka and some kid named Naruto, he was okay with that. He knew Haruka pretty well. Tatsuya however did not know this Naruto kid. He was in different classes, so he would wait 'til an unfamiliar face entered the classroom. Tatsuya heard the door open, so he looked up from his book to see who had entered- hopefully it would be the Naruto kid. "Wow." he thought. He got his wish. First impressions are important, but Tatsuya could not believe what he was seeing. The kid was BLUE with shark-like teeth showing through his grin and what appeared to be gills on his cheeks. The kid's blue hair was sticking up to the left as if defying gravity, but that is not what made Tatsuya freak. What was crazy was the fact that the kid was looked SIX YEARS OLD! Tatsuya watched in amusement as Haruka charged the poor kid and let loose a stream of questions like 'Are you a fish?' and 'How did you become blue? I bet I would look cute blue. Can you please teach me how to be blue, or better yet purple. Teach me how please?' "Yeah." Tatsuya thought. "This is going to be an interesting team."

Naruto age 6  
Tatsuya age 12  
Haruka age 12  
Keima age 32

Well I hope you liked this. I am currently looking over my writing style so it will take some time to get back into the swing of things with the older stories. Some I am considering putting up for adoption. On this story I would like to know how high to make Naruto's water affinity. Personally I was thinking that if he is near a water source, all he has to do is say the technique, but that he would have to use hand signs when no source is around. Should he encounter Zabuza and if so, what sort of reaction would Zabuza have?

Here are some story ideas I have in my head at the moment. If you think any are good ideas please let me know.

Naruto stylized after Zabuza and Zabuza never existed. Naruto kills a graduating class in self defense.

Naruto is Slade from the Teen Titans set in the Titans universe. Naruto is forced to reveal his more hidden skills.

Naruto is transported into the fable 3 world with the body of Jack Of Blades.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed as his teammate Tatsuya moved into position. Their mission was simple… important, but simple…. to catch the daimyos wife's cat. Haruka's Voice Signal over the radio chattered. "I see the target…a large red bow attached to the neck, confirm target." Naruto smirked at the thought of catching that cat. He knew that the only way he would ever pass any exam that would make him a chuunin was to be the very best and not to let his teammates hold him back.

Tatsuya move closer to the cat while preparing for a death-defying leap, hoping to catch it quickly. "Here goes nothing." the brown haired boy thought as he launched himself at the cat, using all his ninja skills so as to not hurt the cat on impact. Tatsuya's hands gripped the cat in a tight hold as the cat turned and decided his face was a scratching post…. not the most glorious moment for Team Twenty.

Naruto sighed as he clicked on his radio to call his sensei. "Keima…I'm not bothering with that codename crap, we caught the damn cat… respectfully wanting the mission to end." Naruto all but growled out through his shark like teeth as he waited for his sensei's response.

A man wearing Konoha's elite ninja uniform appeared on the branch next to him. The man had a light hair color- not quite blonde, but not brunette either. His small goatee was fashionably trimmed as was his hair. His eyes were a sparkling brown that gleamed with mischief and an appreciation of pranks… though that was unprofessional and would not show…. usually.

Keima looked down at his students before replying over the radio "Okay, let's go. Report to the Hokage… and hopefully get a decent mission this time." As soon as the man's voice mentioned a better mission, the students perked up, excited they would be getting a chance to prove themselves on something more than chores a child could do.

Haruka's voice squealed in excitement at the chance of doing something more... challenging. She quickly rushed and enveloped her two teammates in a tight hug, making sure to avoid Naruto's sword. Tatsuya had the decency to blush… Naruto on the other hand was cursing like a sailor. Keima just sighed as his team fell into their usual squabbles. He knew Naruto considered his teammates a burden… but he is willing to put up with them and hopefully accept them as friends. Keima knew that Naruto actually considered the two friends, but was so stubborn that he would not admit it.

A few boring minutes later and Team Twenty was packed and ready to go on their first C-rank mission. Their mission was to stop some 'bandits' that were said to be somewhere around Wave. Unfortunately Naruto was lost. You see, his sensei in his infinite wisdom had handed them individual maps and had set a meeting point…Naruto was no good at reading maps.

"AH! DAMN YOU, KEIMA!" Naruto's yell could be heard for a few miles as he blundered his way though the thick brush of an old swamp. "Hell," Naruto thought, "the only good thing about this place was the fact that the water was ankle high all though the swamp, so he would have an advantage in a fight here." After several hours of laborious wading, he noticed that the swamp was becoming…rocky. "Were am I." was all Naruto could saw as he heard footsteps. Naruto quickly lunched himself to a tree branch and crouched a hand wrapped tightly around his sword. Naruto carefully watched as a huge dark skin man with white hair and several swords strapped to his back.

"Yo, I knew you're there come down here to face the host of the Eight-tailed ox, Killer Bee!" the large man explained as Naruto jumped down in front of the man.

Ah here we go the end of this chapter I knew It is short but now this is were I get the readers involved what should there interaction be Nice or hostile. Note that this sill change the story greatly for I have two ways it will go


End file.
